Major Pains
by lezonne
Summary: Ginny likes Draco, but he sure doesn't know it... Written for the Unrequited Love Challenge medium (Draco/Ginny), the Alphabet Prompts Challenge prompt #8 (hysteria), the 1991 Challenge prompt #26 and 5 (Lily Moon and scream) and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp prompt #14 (love hurts).


Written for the _Unrequited Love Challenge _medium (Draco/Ginny), the _Alphabet Prompts Challenge _prompt #8 (hysteria), the _1991 Challenge _prompt #26 and 5 (Lily Moon and scream) and the _Pairing Diversity Boot Camp _prompt #14 (love hurts).

* * *

Major Pains

"He's a little hysterical, don't you think?" Hermione said as they passed by the screaming, pissed off blond. He was ranting because someone played a ferret joke on him. Really, what did he expect after being turned into one back in fourth year? That people would just forget?

Ginny's eyes lingered longer than normal, and while Draco ranted to his friends, he caught her staring. While Hermione thought it was rather funny, Ginny had a different opinion on the matter. She quickly diverted her eyes, feeling silly for having been caught staring at him. What was she even thinking?

It was Draco Malfoy- he would never like her. In all respects, she shouldn't even really like him. There were a lot of less-than-attractive qualities about the screaming twit, yet she still found something likeable about him.

But Ginny would never tell her friends that, oh no. She could never take the humiliation. They would stare at her wide eyed before passing it off as a joke. No one would ever take her fascination with Malfoy seriously- not even Malfoy himself.

"Yeah… he's crazy," she muttered, following the brunette into the Great Hall. Thank Merlin Hermione was dense when it came to emotional relationships.

* * *

He was dating someone, a girl called Lily Moon. He was transfixed with someone who wasn't her.

Ginny wanted to scream. This wasn't right! Why did he have to be such a player and date everyone but her?

Of course he would date her though… Lily was a Slytherin. And Ginny was in Gryffindor. He would never look twice at her.

She couldn't even explain when she started likely the blond. Just one day it happened. It was unconventional and crazy, but it happened. Hermione would call her crazy.

Ginny couldn't help herself. She was in love with somebody who wouldn't even pay her a second glance.

Love hurts, and it's a major pain. Why couldn't she fall for someone she might actually have a chance with- like Harry? At least Harry paid attention to her.

But no, she had to go for the one guy who would never look her way, ever.

"Well, aren't you looking rather pathetic today Weaselette."

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice, and she was surprised to see him standing there. He hadn't bothered insulting her in quite some time.

"Ditto Malfoy," she grumbled, getting up off the floor. She had been reading peacefully by one of the windows, soaking in some sunlight when he came by. She figured if she stood up maybe she could keep her emotions in check.

It was a pretty stupid assumption. She was already getting butterflies in her stomach. Damn those teenage hormones.

"No Scarhead around today?" he asked, looking in both directions. "Even the losers have decided to reject you?"

"I was spending some time alone. At least I don't have to bully people into following me around. Looks like your goons abandoned you today."

He smirked at that, catching the redhead off guard. He leaned forward, flicked her nose, and laughed.

"Goons or not, they like my company and stick by my side. No one was around to help you up when you fell in the Great Hall today."

"My friends were already gone," she replied, rolling her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe not, but at least I have people around me Weaselette. The Golden Trio doesn't need a fourth wheel. You're all alone. At least amongst my friends, _I'm _the center. No one's going to leave me high and dry." He looked her over once, smirking. "I can't say the same about you."

He turned on his heel, walking away from a hurt Ginny. He didn't need to go around saying things like that, not when she was already feeling insecure about the whole Golden Trio thing. Since the war ended, those three were closer knit than ever before.

Malfoy called her the donkey in a pack of horses a few weeks ago. Maybe he was right, maybe she didn't fit in.

Ginny didn't know what to think anymore, but she did know one thing; she could keep liking Malfoy, but he would only ever exist to bully her.

* * *

**A/n:** Bleh, just bleh. That's all I can say about this one.


End file.
